The Tekken Adventures: Dawn Of Heroes
by xXSilentWriterXx
Summary: A fighter called Zero heads to The King Of Iron Fist Tournament to investigate into the destruction of a laboratory. With assistance from Lei Wulong and other Tekken fighters, Zero must face a terrible enemy hiding in the darkness... *Chapter 6 up!*
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I failed to complete my first Resident Evil story but have started this one. This story is based on Tekken and characters will be making an appearance throughout. I'm hoping that few of the characters are going to become main characters in this story, but haven't quite decided who yet.

This story won't describe the characters in much detail because I'm assuming anyone reading this will know what they look like already, right? I'm writing it purely because I think it would be a good thing to see. I'm not interested in any reviews telling me that I've written down some information which isn't true or any bad reviews etc.

Of course, I gladly except suggestions for improvement and any comments you have to say :)

Oh yes, and I don't own Tekken.

* * *

A group of five scientists walked down a long passageway holding some files. When they arrived at the locked door at the end of the corridor, one of the scientists pulled out a small, blue keycard and swiped it through the scanner, which unlocked the door. The group quickly walked in after a scientist switched on the lights.

The room had various scientific objects and different experiments scattered around, a few of these being a group of four JACKs, which the scientists had been experimenting on in their goal to creating the ultimate robot that would be able to help control the planet and stop crime. The police had put a great deal of money into the construction of these robots and had now been using JACKs in their forces for over a year.

The five scientists separated to different areas of the room. Each scientist began researching into their different experiments, while the four JACK robots stood in a row, switched off. An hour passed and some of the scientists were taking a break. However, they quickly got back to their work when another scientist entered the room. Despite this, the scientist requested that they stopped working for a moment. The group obeyed the request they were given and looked up to see the scientist, Dr Boskonovitch standing patiently.

"How is the JACK experiment coming along?" he asked the group of scientists.

"Uh… well, we haven't started the JACK experiment today, sir," one of the scientists replied.

Dr Boskonovitch looked slightly angered by this response and walked toward the scientists. The scientists moved away from him. The doctor pushed up the glasses resting on his face.

"Why is this?"

"Uh, well, um…" a scientist said, not knowing a reason good enough to have abandoned working on it.

"You should know that the JACKs are our top priority at this moment in time," Dr Boskonovitch said.

"The JACKs are essential to the wellbeing of everyone on this planet. The planet is in need of robots such as these for protection, and to solve the disasters we face in the world. These are not just ordinary robots. It's important to improve the JACK robots as soon as possible."

"We understand this, sir, but…"

"But NOTHING. I want you all to gather more research on the existing JACK robots so that we can fix problems and begin creating improved models. Get to it."

The scientists stood still for a short while, before moving away towards the JACKs. Dr Boskonovitch smiled and stood watching as the scientists got to work inspecting the line of JACK robots for faults. However, everything changed when without warning, the four JACKs sprang to life and began attacking the scientists. Two of the scientists were killed instantly. As the rest of the scientists, including Boskonovitch stood in horror at the sight before them, the JACKs turned to face them. Their faces separated into pieces revealing a timer that had begun counting down. They were going to explode.

"Sir, we must get out of here now!" the remaining scientists were shouting.

They began to run but they had no chance. Within minutes, the entire building had been destroyed and all evidence of the scientists and their experiments were gone. All that remained were rubble and flames.

Minutes later, a helicopter hovered above the once grand laboratory. A few soldiers looked out of the helicopter at the piles of rubble and the mass of flames below them. They descended to the ground by rope and stood again watching the flames. It was giving off a tremendous amount of heat, but the soldiers carried on walking, searching for what they had came here for. They were dressed in black, wore dark masks and had hi-tech gadgets attached almost everywhere and equipped with machine guns.

"Sir, I don't think we'll find anything in this mess," one soldier shouted.

"Keep looking. Something must have remained intact," their leader yelled back.

The soldiers kept searching through the remains of the building but still found nothing. Just as the group began to give up hope, they heard someone shouting. They turned to find a soldier holding up what looked like a small disk. The soldiers looked in amazement at the man, who looked down to the label on the disk, which read: JACK DATA.

"Found it," the leading soldier said with a smile on his face.

The soldiers returned to the helicopter and flew off into the dark sky.


	2. Calling The Cops

-- ONE YEAR LATER --

It had been one year since the group of criminals had stolen the JACK data from the ruined laboratory of Dr Boskonovitch and the police had been trying to figure out why the explosion at the laboratory occurred. With no luck on their side, they decided to give up on searching and just accept that it was an accident. Many of the officers at the police station had their own opinions on the cause of the tragedy but there were a select few who sensed straight away that something must have happened. One of the higher rank officers had been talking to various people about the incident and it seemed it would get him into trouble.

One day when he arrived at the police station, he had a letter sent to him ordering him to go up to the Chief's office immediately. Thinking back to the last few days when he had been going around telling people about his opinion, he thought this might have been the reason why, so he obeyed his instruction and went up to see him. When he got there, he quickly realised his guess was correct. The Chief was sat in his chair staring at the officer and beckoned him to come closer. When the man moved forward, the Chief spoke.

"I've been hearing a lot about you."

"Uh… you have, sir?" the man replied.

"You seem to believe that the laboratory explosion case we abandoned was more than a simple accident, right?"

"Well, um… yes, sir."

The Chief stood up and walked around his desk, before stopping opposite the officer.

"We seem to think so, too. It seems highly unlikely that an explosion at that place would be an accident, especially when the data on the JACK robots is involved. After officers scanned the area, they reported that they hadn't been able to retrieve any evidence of the experiments. Not even any of the scientists' bodies. Everything… gone."

The officer looked surprised by the information he had just heard. Before he had time to think anymore on the subject, the Chief held out his hand. When he looked down, he saw what looked like some form of invite. The officer looked at the Chief, who asked him to take the invite.

"This… is an invitation to some form of fighting tournament. Why are you giving this to me?" the officer asked.

"Because I know you will do a good job," the Chief replied.

"But… why do I need to enter this?"

"I've had a small group of officers continue investigating this case and…"

"Do the rest know about this?"

"No. They haven't been informed. We don't want too many people involved in this."

It seemed almost hard to believe that despite initially calling off the investigation into this case, they continued searching for answers, behind the backs of everyone else at the station. The officer didn't know whether to feel relieved that the case was still ongoing, or anger at the fact that he had been kept hidden, like everybody else, from the truth. He looked down at the invitation he had been given to take a closer look.

THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT WELCOMES 'ZERO' TO TAKE PART IN THE FIGHT TO WIN 1,000,000G.

"Uh, who's Zero?" he asked after noticing the name written on the paper.

"It is you," the Chief replied.

The officer stood still, confused with the whole situation. The Chief walked over to a locker in the corner of the room and turned to face the man again.

"Like I said, we've been investigating this case and we think that there's some kind of link between this tournament and the events at the laboratory of Dr Boskonovitch… We need a skilled fighter to go in undercover and find out anything that would be useful for the investigation. You will now be known as the mysterious fighter Zero."

The officer repeated the name in his head… _Zero… Zero… ZERO? Why Zero?_

The Chief pulled out clothes from the locker. It seemed to be a mass of black clothing… a black vest with black trousers and boots. The clothes were quite unusual as there were various belts attached to the legs of the trousers. The officer looked at the clothes, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the thought of having to wear this stuff, but what really got to him was when the Chief threw down a small mask on top of the pile.

"Chief? A mask? Seriously? Can't somebody else do this?"

"Yes, a mask… and no, you have to be the one to do this."

_Why have I got to be the one doing this? Somebody else must be able to handle this I'm sure,_ the officer thought to himself and took the clothes into his arms. Before he could move, the Chief stopped him and pointed towards the door. Standing in the doorway was a man he had seen many a time fighting in the tournaments… With his long, black hair in a ponytail and his colourful clothes, the officer turned to see the man from the Hong Kong police.

"This is Lei Wulong," the Chief said.

"Hey, Zero," Lei said, smiling at the officer.

Lei walked into the room and stood next to the officer, and the three men discussed their plan of action. A few minutes later, the Chief had given the two officers a small device.

"This is a communication device. Put it in your ear and you will be able to contact each other if you need to. We will also be able to talk to you through these. Understand this, Zero?"

Hearing that name over and over again got the officer thinking about the reason he had to be called Zero. Maybe it was because they thought of him as nobody. Maybe it was because he was nothing. After all, the word nothing is similar to Zero, right? There was a bright side, however. He had been chosen to take this mission after all. He glanced at Lei, who was testing the device to see if it worked correctly. He decided that this was an experience he couldn't just walk away from, so he placed the device in his ear, looked at the Chief and said…

"Yes, sir. I understand."

And with that, the officer followed Lei out of the room… Zero was born.


	3. Couple of Days

**A/N:** Just a quick thanks to Salysha for pointing out the corrections needed to be made in the previous chapters and the reviews of course! Don't really know how long it will be until I come up with the next chapter but here's the 3rd one for now. Hope you like it...

* * *

The tournament was only two days away and Zero had spent the previous few days training for the event. Of course, he had to keep it all a secret from the rest of the police force. If anybody else found out about this, he knew there would be a lot of complaints, as well as a large group of angry officers. Zero's day was going to consist of loads of practice. After all, he needed to be really good if he wanted any chance of finding out anything. When Zero came into work, he headed straight to a special room hidden away from the rest of the station, which had been prepared by the Chief.

Zero had changed into his black clothing and had barely started practicing when Lei, who had come here specifically to check up on him, visited him.

"How are things going, Zero? Ready?"

"Um, I think so… just a bit more practice and I'll be fine."

With this, Lei took a fighting stance. Aware of what was about to happen, Zero had no choice but to do the same. Before he even had time to think about his actions, Lei rushed towards him and tried to kick him in the stomach. Zero narrowly avoided the kick as he jumped out of the way. Noticing that Lei had left himself open to attack, Zero seized the opportunity and went to kick the back of his leg, but Lei was a lot faster than he had anticipated. As Zero has raised his leg, Lei had already moved and was now lying on the ground.

_What the-? _Zero thought quickly before falling back to avoid Lei's feet as he began attacking again. The two exchanged punches and kicks for about five minutes, both men avoiding or blocking every attack. Eventually, the two men had stopped and were sat on the ground. The room became silent at last.

"No officers ever come into this room. It's safe here," Zero told Lei after he had questioned whether somebody would find them in the room.

"Impressive fighting. We should head back for a while," Lei said.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I need to change out of these first," Zero replied.

"Ah yes, that would be a good idea… but, why are you wearing it to practice?" Lei asked.

"I need to practice moving around in this stuff. These belts can get very heavy you know," Zero said with a small laugh.

"I'll just agree with you on that I think." Lei replied as he gave a small wave and then left the room. Zero took off his mask and threw it onto a table in the corner of the room. He sighed and started thinking for a little while.

_Am I really ready for this? I didn't know Lei was so quick. If the other fighters at this tournament are anywhere near as good as he is, I won't stand a chance… I don't think I can win this, or last long enough to find out any information for the Chief. I can't just give up though. I'm Zero… and the success of this investigation depends on how I fight at the tournament. I need to practice more but for now, I'll rest a bit._

Zero changed into his police uniform and left the room to look for Lei. After 10 minutes of searching almost everywhere, he caught Lei walking down a corridor towards the Chief's office. Lei must have been going to the Chief to discuss more of the mission ahead. Figuring they would rather have a private conversation, Zero turned away and headed to the elevators at the other end of the corridor. As he waited for the elevator to arrive, a few officers walked along the corridor towards him.

They were wearing the same standard uniform as the other officers, but they were wearing a small badge on their uniforms with the letter 'E' carved into them. Zero made the assumption that these were elite officers like him, and judging by the look they gave him, he guessed that they knew about the 'secret' investigation. He guessed right.

"Hey, look! It's Zero!" yelled one of the three officers.

"Keep quiet, Rob!" whispered another of the three loudly.

"Crap… sorry," the officer said holding his arms up in the air as if he was a criminal caught by the police.

"How did he become an elite?" Zero asked the two officers, glancing over at the foolish officer called Rob. At this point, Rob was standing behind the officers and was hitting a wall with his hand while muttering something that nobody could understand. The two officers looked at each other in confusion before turning to Zero and answering his question.

"Uh, well… I don't have a clue actually," one of the officers said.

"Neither do I… Maybe he just turned up one day," the other responded.

"Um… Hi, Zero," Rob said quietly, looking embarrassed.

"Hey there… um, Rob," Zero said, holding out his hand.

Rob rushed over and the two shook hands. Hearing a noise, Zero noticed that the elevator had arrived. Waving the three officers goodbye, Zero stepped into the elevator. The elevator doors closed shut as he pressed the button that led to the floor, where his office was. Zero was glad to be alone for the time being. It gave him time to think more about the recent events. A few days ago, he was just an ordinary elite officer, with the job of completing various types of missions and then suddenly, he's the mysterious fighter named Zero, entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament.

The elevator started to move. Zero thought back to the mission briefing he and Lei had been given a few days ago. It was definitely a different mission to any he had ever completed before. It's not every day you have to become a fighter to enter a tournament. However, Zero knew the seriousness of this mission. After all, reports suggested that important information had been stolen from the remains of the laboratory explosion. Somebody at the tournament must know something about it.

Zero knew that anybody that would steal the research from the laboratory would not have done it for a good reason. Just as Zero returned to reality, the elevator arrived. Zero headed straight for his office area. When he got there, he noticed the mountains of paperwork left all over his desk… or at least, he thought it was paperwork. Zero picked up some of the sheets of paper and began looking for something to read. The pages he had picked up were blank. Scrambling around the rest of his desk, he realised that most of the papers were blank.

Wondering what was going on, Zero started putting the paper into a neat pile on the side of the desk. As he put the last sheet of paper on the pile, he noticed it had something scribbled on it. He couldn't make any sense of the scribble since it had been so badly hand-written. Deciding it would be better to give up trying to read what it said, he just placed the paper on top of the pile and sat down at his desk. Logging onto the computer, Zero began researching into these tournaments that had apparently been taking place for a long time.

Clicking onto one website, he read that there had been a number of tournaments, with the prize being control over something called the 'Mishima Zaibatsu.' Not knowing exactly what it was, Zero began searching for more information on the subject and eventually he came across a site that explained it all to him. While he was reading the mass of information he had found on the Mishima Zaibatsu, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, Zero saw Lei.

"Researching are we?" Lei asked moving closer to look at the screen.

"Mishima Zaibatsu… Oh Lei?" Zero said.

"What is it?"

"I found this on my desk. Can you make out what it says?" Zero asked, handing Lei the sheet of paper from the top of the pile.

Lei looked at the piece of paper for a few seconds and then placed it down in front of Zero. Shrugging his shoulders was a clear sign that he had no idea what the thing said either. Zero folded up the piece of paper and placed it in the bag, which contained his fighting clothes that he had been hiding under his desk. Closing the website, Zero stood up but the computer made a noise. Zero and Lei looked at the computer and noticed that someone had sent a message. Opening the message, Zero and Lei both received a shock.

_How the hell did they get my e-mail address? _Zero thought, as he began reading the message that had been sent by an anonymous sender.

_I've heard that a fighter called Zero will be entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament coming up soon and I know that it is you. You must meet up with me at the tournament… but you need to be ALONE, not with Lei. It's important. I've been watching you for a while and know you are suitable for the task ahead. _

_Meet me at the Tekken Island Airport as soon as you arrive. Don't worry about looking for me… I'll know who you are._

_Don't forget it._

Zero and Lei stood puzzled by the e-mail. Somebody had been watching them? The two left the small office and headed out for more practice. The question repeated over and over in Zero's mind as he walked… Who sent it?


	4. Anonymous Meeting

**A/N: **I seem to be having quite a bit of time to write these chapters lately, so there may be more chapters to follow very soon, depending on how things go with ideas etc. Anyway, Chapter 4 is here!

* * *

After spending hours practicing with Lei, Zero finally felt ready to take part in the tournament. He needed to be, since the day had arrived. The Chief had decided it would be better to arrive on Tekken Island by one of the police helicopters. Luckily, Lei had pointed out that arriving in a police helicopter would not only be foolish but dangerous also. Zero laughed at this remark and suggested using a different form of transport… one that would be much less suspicious than a police helicopter.

Thanks to this suggestion, Zero and Lei were now stood in front of a vehicle that wasn't what they were expecting. It certainly wasn't what they had in mind when Zero suggested 'a different form of transport'.

"This is a boat!" Lei said, staring at it moving up and down with the waves.

"A boat… Are you serious?" Zero asked the Chief, who was stood behind the two.

"This is all we could get our hands on," the Chief replied, trying not to laugh.

Zero and Lei began inspecting the boat. It wasn't exactly a small boat, but it wasn't a big boat either. Surprisingly, it looked brand new. Zero couldn't believe that they would be arriving at the island in _this_ thing. After finishing their inspection, Lei decided it was better than nothing and the two climbed onto the boat. The Chief checked with them both that their earpieces were working and then left them one more piece of information before leaving.

"We've sent one of our elite officers to help protect you. Rules state that new combatants need to have a guardian for the duration of their first tournament, in case of any threat from other competitors."

The Chief stood smiling as the boat began to move away. Within a few minutes, all that surrounded them was the ocean. The water seemed quite calm. This was good for Zero because had doubted whether the boat could handle any big waves. The waves crashed against the sides of the boat as Lei steered the boat in the direction of Tekken Island. With the two alone in the boat, Zero figured it would be the perfect time to find out a bit more about the King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

"So, this tournament… What's it like?" Zero asked, watching Lei control the boat.

"You need to be careful about everything you do. The other competitors on the island would kill anyone for that prize money… Well, most of them," Lei replied, turning around to face Zero for a little bit, while still maintaining control of the boat.

"Everyone has their reasons for fighting like this, right?" Zero questioned.

"Right… but remember our reason," said Lei, who turned to face forward again.

"So do all the tournaments take place on this island?"

"Actually, this is the first time it has taken place on an island like this one."

"Really?"

Zero was quite surprised that the tournament had never taken place on that island before. He imagined that the tournament would be held at the same place. Some questions began invading Zero's mind. He took some time to think, in the few minutes of silence as they continued heading towards the island.

_Why is the tournament taking place on some island in the middle of nowhere? It doesn't make sense somehow… I can see now why the Chief sent me to this place. Something about it can't be right. I'll just have to wait and see what is going on there when we arrive at the harbour I guess… Hang on…_

"The e-mail…" Zero said aloud without realising.

"The e-mail?" repeated Lei and began to start thinking.

"The person in the e-mail said to meet at the airport, right?"

"Ah, they did."

Zero and Lei continued discussing what to do as they began to see the island appear in the distance.

--

A man climbed up to the top of a tall building and looked out to the ocean. He looked in the distance to see what looked like a boat speeding towards the island. It was quite far away but he didn't need to find out who was on it. He already knew who it was.

_Ah, so he's almost here… Hope he remembered the arrangement._

The man stood with his arms folded, waiting for the boat to get closer before he left for the airport. Although the man seemed to sense a lot of things, he hadn't expected them to arrive by boat and it was by sheer coincidence that he found the boat heading towards him. Not happy that he had been caught off guard in a sense, the man turned away and jumped from the building onto the roof of a smaller building.

He wasn't supposed to be caught off guard. He was always very careful with everything he did, to make sure he didn't run into trouble. However, there was the odd occasion where he would end up fighting for unneccesary reasons. Landing on the ground, the man dressed in black stood up and looked around at the bustle of the small city he was standing in. He began walking through the streets, watching as people rushed past him. Eventually, he arrived at a small marketplace, where many people were selling different goods.

Passing each of the stalls, the man easily maintained his serious face and some people were scared at the sight of him. The people who had come to the island to watch the tournament knew how powerful a fighter he was, since he began competing in the competition a while back. The man had made quite an impact on the tournament when he had arrived. Defeating Jinpachi Mishima in a previous tournament meant that he had completed what he had been told to do and proved that he was a strong fighter.

He continued his journey to the airport as he wondered what would happen very soon…

--

"Looks like we're here at last," Zero called out to Lei as he climbed off the boat.

"You better go ahead to the airport then!" Lei yelled, still sitting in the boat, slowly moving side to side.

Zero turned around and walked up to the men guarding the entrance to the island. The two men stood each side of the gate and when they saw him arrive, they asked for the invite he had been given. Zero pulled out the invite and gained entry to the city. The city looked pretty amazing. Zero stood in amazement as he looked around at all of the modern buildings and the overall tidyness of the place was impressive. Not long after, Lei had entered behind and gave Zero a nudge.

"I'll be waiting for you at the hotel," he said as he passed, and disappeared amongst the crowd of people before Zero had any time to reply.

It was no surprise that Zero immediately got lost in the city. It might not have been a very big city, but it was easy enough to get lost. Zero looked around for help and eventually found a shop that provided a map of the entire island. The island was a lot bigger than he expected, but he had no time to have a close look at it. Zero quickly found the word 'Airport' on the map and began tracing a possible route to the destination. After planning his route, he walked through the busy streets and in no time, found the airport.

Thinking about it, he realised he had already passed this building twice before and felt really stupid thinking about how he couldn't recognise it was an airport. Thoughts aside, he went in. There were many different people wandering around the airport and he remembered what the anonymous sender had said. The person knew who he was and would find him. Zero stood and waited, expecting to see someone walk towards him. What he hadn't been expecting was a tap from behind.

"You're the one who sent me the e-mail?" Zero asked, almost in a state of shock as he recognised who was standing before him.

Zero was stood face to face with one of the strongest and most agile fighters he had seen in previous tournaments. The man was a ninja, dressed all in black with shades over his eyes and a scar in the shape of an X across his face. Nobody knew his name. He was known only as Raven.

Raven stood with his arms folded and gave a short reply.

"Yes, I am."


	5. Revelation

**A/N: **It took a while trying to come up with ideas for this chapter and I went away for a few days so didn't have as much time to write some stuff down but I've managed to get the next chapter completed! Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

Raven unfolded his arms and stared at Zero, who was surprised to have met Raven this way. To have been requested to meet by him felt a bit strange considering he was a well-known fighter. Zero watched as Raven began walking around the airport. The place was gradually filling up with more people every minute and with all the people around, Raven decided it would be better to talk more privately.

"Come with me," he said, as he began walking towards the exit.

Zero wondered why Raven would want to see him, so he followed to find out. Again, as Raven walked through the streets, everybody moved away in fear. Zero could understand how the people were feeling. He was feeling a bit awkward himself being around the man.

"Why did you want me?" Zero asked him.

"There's something I need to discuss with you," was his reply.

Zero contemplated whether to ask him what it was that he needed to discuss, but felt that it wouldn't be a good idea. He continued to follow Raven through the streets of the city until they reached an exit, which revealed a dry, desert area. Zero was beginning to think a bit more about the layout of the island, remembering the map he had picked up from a generous passer-by.

_A city that leads out right into a desert area… and I could have sworn I could see some mountains nearby when we arrived here… _he thought as he decided against stopping to look at the map. Despite this, Zero was confused about how everything could be so different when they were so close to each other. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that Raven had stopped walking and was now standing, again with his arms folded, staring out at the vast desert before them.

Zero didn't realise that the desert was so vast. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city behind them, Raven turned to Zero and began to speak once more.

"I know why you're here," he said, calmly.

"You do?" Zero asked, becoming worried.

"Boskonovitch."

"Ah… I guess so."

"You're here because of the explosion a year ago."

"How…? How do you know all of this?"

"I was there."

Raven looked at Zero and took off his shades. It was only then that Zero realised a strange sadness in his eyes. Raven was never one to show emotions. He wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to be a strong fighter who feared nothing. Being at the scene when the tragedy occurred had clearly affected him in some way. The real surprise was yet to come as Raven began explaining what he witnessed during that silent night.

"A year ago… I was assigned a mission. I had to sneak into the laboratory and watch over Boskonovitch to find out about the progress on JACK data. It seemed that he had been keeping this information secret from us… and it was necessary to find out. When I arrived at the laboratory, I found it empty. I figured that they had taken a break and the door had been left open, so I took the chance and went straight in to look for any information. I noticed a disc on one of the workstations, but before I had time to get to it, I heard noises. I rushed to a safe hiding place in time to see a few large soldiers enter. They must have been after the same thing."

"So what did they do?"

"They went to the JACK robots that Boskonovitch kept at the back of the room. Must have been prototypes of the next version of JACKs. These soldiers did something to the robots. I'm sure of it. I don't know who they are working for, but I know it must have been them. Everyone inside was killed instantly… and for what?"

"It must have been something important for them to blow up the place like that."

"Yes… and we need to find out what it is. This is why I have called you."

"What can we do?"

"Just play along with the tournament for now. I have a feeling that things are going to go bad later. Then, we begin."

"So… the tournament is a cover-up for something else," Zero concluded.

_I knew the Chief wouldn't send me to this place just to take part in this tournament. Looks like he really was right._

"I think so," Raven replied. "We must move. The tournament begins soon."

With that, Raven returned the shades to his face and turned to walk back into the city. Zero followed him once again, fearing that he would get lost if he didn't.

"What took you so long?" Lei asked when Zero entered the hotel room.

"There were things that needed discussing… with Raven," Zero said, in response.

With this response, Raven stepped out from behind Zero. He stared at Lei for a while before turning and leaving the room. Raven was needed to fight in the first stage of the tournament. Lei stood up and walked towards the door. Zero was quick to stop him.

"Where are you going?"

"Remember the mission… Zero," Lei said, as he turned and walked out of the room. Zero became puzzled at Lei's response. What was wrong with him? He guessed it had something to do with Raven maybe? He looked around the room and noticed the view out of the window. It was a lovely beach. Seeing this sight only made Zero more confused about everything on this island. Mountains, deserts, beaches… It all seemed strange.

"Um, Lei sir?" called a voice from the distance as Zero heard footsteps getting closer and closer. He stood in the room and waited for the mystery person to arrive. However, he wished he hadn't when he realised who his 'guardian' was.

"Zero! There you are!"

That foolish officer from the police station was here. _He_ was Zero's guardian? Zero immediately thought that there must have been some kind of mistake.

"Uh… Rob? It's good to see you here," he said, not meaning it at all.

_This must definitely be a mistake… Why have they sent him here? Haven't they noticed how foolish he is? I don't have much choice now so I guess I'll just have to give him a chance… I think._

"So, Zero! When's your first match?" Rob asked him, stopping his thoughts instantly.

"My match starts in about twenty minutes," Zero said, looking at the foolish officer, who had sat down on the floor.

"I can't believe they asked me to be your guardian for the tournament," said Rob.

"Neither can I," Zero said quickly and then looked away.

"Ok! I'll go get some things sorted for you now."

Rob stood up and went to leave the room. As Zero took another look out of the window, he heard a crash of objects and a yell.

"OW! Ok… I'm fine, haha… silly me!"

Zero turned to find Rob lying on the floor next to a lamp and some other decorative items.

_Oh… No… _Zero thought to himself, dreading how many more silly mistakes Rob would be making in the near future. Rob quickly got up and left the room, so Zero walked up to the objects scattered on the floor and returned them to their original places. His first match would be starting soon and he felt ready to fight. He continued wondering who he would be fighting until his thoughts were stopped again by someone that had appeared in the doorway.

Zero turned to see a young girl. He could tell straight away that she was from Chinese origin. She had two black pigtails and wore brightly coloured clothing that could only be described as some sort of dress. She definitely looked very young… too young to be fighting in this tournament.

"Hi, can I help you?" Zero asked the girl.

"I just came here you to meet you… I'm Xiaoyu!" said the girl smiling.

"Message for Zero and King. Please come to the stage for your match," a voice said, which seemed to echo throughout the entire island.

"I'll walk you to the stage area," the girl said, grabbing Zero's hand and dragging him along.

Zero decided it would be much easier to leave Xiaoyu help him find his way there and it gave them time to have a chat before his match started. Zero began thinking as he walked along.

_So King is the one I'll be fighting… King…_


	6. Beginning of Battle

**A/N:** Apologies for taking a while to update this story. Been quite busy with other things lately. Here's a short chapter for you... a little update while I've had the time :). So Chapter 6...

* * *

Zero had found the walk with Xiaoyu surprisingly pleasant. It seemed that the stage was quite a distance because they had plenty of time to talk. Zero's first impression of Xiaoyu was some really annoying teenager, almost like Rob. However, in the time he spent talking to her, he had gotten to know quite a lot about her and was quite shocked to find out that she was 18 years old, just a few years younger than himself. His impression of Xiaoyu had definitely changed drastically. He had taken a liking to her and started to find her quite cute.

He had a mission to complete though, so he needed to focus all his attention onto that, and besides, it seemed highly unlikely that he would be liked in return. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, knowing that this mission was the most important thing to him at this moment in time. They seemed to be getting nearer to the stage. Xiaoyu held Zero's hand tightly and Zero was finding it quite hard to keep up with her, since she was walking really quickly.

"Do you know anything about King?" he asked her as they reached the entrance to a grand colosseum. Only after asking the question, Zero noticed the building he was about to enter. It seemed to be a very old thing and was in the center of the city.

_The city must be a lot bigger than-_

"All I know is that he's some kind of wrestler or something?" Xiaoyu said, interrupting his thought.

_A wrestler… Shouldn't be too difficult I guess…_

"I'm sure you'll take him down no problem!" Xiaoyu shouted in excitement and began pushing Zero to go into the arena.

When he got inside, he made his way to the stage where he would be fiighting King. He was becoming quite excited but nervous about his first fight in the tournament. He stood on the stage, looking around at all of the excited and cheerful faces surrounding him. Some were screaming out for King, but a larger number of people seemed to be screaming out his name. This was quite a surprise to Zero, since he hadn't expected anybody to cheer for him just yet.

_What's taking this guy so long?_ he thought, as he stood waiting for the wrestler to arrive. The crowd seemed to become restless. They were demanding a fight and they wanted it _now_. As Zero stood in the arena, the thousands of spectators began to shout and scream for a battle. Just before Zero began to get angry himself, a voice echoed throughout the arena.

"We are sorry for the incovienience. We are unable to locate the fighter, King. Therefore, there will be a substitution for this match. This match will now be Zero VS Lei Wulong."

Lei stepped into the arena. Zero had already fought with Lei once, but he wasn't expecting to have to fight him again, especially for his first battle… and what happened to King? Zero didn't have much time to think because the battle was beginning. Lei rushed towards him and tried to attack, but Zero quickly evaded it. The two fought the same as they had done in practice, and were dodging each other's moves for a while. The screams of excitement from the spectators filled the arena.

After a while, Lei managed to grab Zero's arm and pulled it towards himself.

"You need to lose, Zero," he said, as Zero took hold of one of Lei's arms.

"Why?" Zero asked, in confusion.

"You're out of the competition and free to investigate," Lei said.

Zero understood what the plan was and released his grip on Lei's arm. Within seconds, Lei grabbed Zero's other arm and proceeded to wrestle him to the ground and 'injure' Zero's neck. Of course, Lei and Zero put on a great performance as Lei pretended to seriously injure Zero. The crowd were going wild with the action they had witnessed. Zero pretended to lie on the ground unconscious. The plan was a success. Lei proceeded onto the next stage, while Zero was able to continue his mission.

However, there was also another matter that Zero felt was important to take care of… King's strange disappearance. From what he had read about the wrestler, King wasn't one to run away from a fight. Zero left the arena and headed out alone to search for the missing competitor.

In the distance, a man dressed in black stood on a rooftop, watching him leave.

_Zero…_


End file.
